Many processes are in use for chemically combining the oxides of sulphur found in flue gases with purchased alkali or alkaline earth materials, which processes enormously increase the capital and operating costs of generating electric power and prevent American manufacturers from competing in world markets. The added costs escalate when the high sulphur coals found in the eastern United States are burned, as occurs to a significant extent in geographic regions where high power consuming industries are located, e.g., near the Ohio River and Mississippi River. Coal mined in the western United States is lower in sulphur content, but shipping it to the eastern United States is not economically feasible. Air pollution damage to the forests of New England and Canada has occasioned an international conference with Canada on sulphur-caused "acid rain" removal Health problems caused by air pollution have been known throughout the history of industrial development Hence improvement in economic removal of sulphur from flue gases is needed.